


Sweet Surrender

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Next-Gen, Post-Deathly Hallows AU, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Malfoys marry their partners,” the blond replies, his earlier happiness slowly disappearing. “We’ve been together for a long time. I’d like it to be recognised.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Surrender

Draco enters his office in a hurry; the door slamming open with a bang as he all but runs to the figure sitting behind the vast desk. Severus is halfway through a thick tome, and doesn’t even look up when the younger man forcefully places a piece of paper in front of him.

“Read it,” Draco says, voice laced with a tone of happiness he can’t seem to get rid of.

Severus looks up at him briefly, cocking an eyebrow in question, before reaching out for the newspaper. The words _Same-Sex Marriage Legalised_ flash back at him, the bold and black lettering contrasting against the greyish white of the paper.

“So?”

“ _So?”_ Draco says, incredulous. “Are you kidding me? Sev, I’ve been waiting for this for _ages_.”

A long sigh leaves his lips and he closes the book before placing it to the side.

“It’s really not that big of a deal.”

“Yes it is.”

“It’s a piece of paper,” Severus says slowly, watching as Draco folds his arms against his chest, hip cocking just a bit.

“Malfoys marry their partners,” the blond replies, his earlier happiness slowly disappearing. “We’ve been together for a _long_ time. I’d like it to be recognised.”

“Getting married won’t prove anything, Draco. It’s not going to suddenly validate our relationship.”

Draco stares at him, silent for a moment, before shaking his head and turning to leave the room, a quiet _fine_ leaving his lips as he goes. He doesn’t bother shutting the door.

*

The younger man avoids him for most of the day, chooses instead to focus all of his attention on his teenage son, home for the holidays.

Severus doesn’t understand why he’s turning it into a big deal, not really. Part of him can understand why it’s something important, but he had meant what he’d said before. Their relationship was fine; strong and steady and comfortable, he didn’t need a legal certificate to prove that to him.

Apparently, his partner did.

He’s already in bed when Draco crawls under the covers, his ever increasing age halting his ability to stay awake into the early hours of the morning. The room is lit dimly by the candles on either side of the bed, just bright enough that both of them can read their respective books without straining their eyes.

Draco doesn’t greet him, he barely looks at him, and so Severus finds himself initiating the conversation.

“Are you ignoring me?”

The other man doesn’t respond, just turns the page of the book and makes a point of continuing to read.

“Draco.”

No answer.

“You’re making this bigger than it needs to be.”

An annoyed sigh, accompanied with the sound of a book snapping shut, is his response.

“It’s important to me,” Draco tells him, brow furrowed as he finally looks at his long-time lover. “Okay?”

“Why? It’s not like—”

“Just don’t,” the blond interrupts. “Alright? Don’t. I’m going to sleep.”

He watches as the other man places his book on the bedside table, waving his hand to diminish the flame of the candles.

“Draco.”

“ _Goodnight.”_

*

“Dad’s pissed at you.”

Severus looks up at the voice, smiling softly as he spots Scorpius in the doorway of his office, body half hidden behind the wall. The young man looks much like Draco had at that age, and Lucius before him, but Severus can still spot traits that are distinctively Astoria.

“I’m aware.”

Scorpius walks in then, falling into the chair across from his desk with a light _thump_. “He wants to get married.”

“Yes.”

“But you don’t.”

“More or less.”

“But you love him, don’t you?”

Severus raises an eyebrow at his stepson, “Of course I do.”

“And he loves you,” the boy states, tilting his head to the side. “Seems like you should get married to me.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Never is with you,” Scorpius says, grinning. “Look, all I’m saying is that it seems like a stupid thing to fight over. The two of you haven’t spoken in days.”

“Blame your father for that.”

“Don’t worry, I do,” he says, grin widening. “But still, it’s not like it would change your relationship right? I mean, everything’s going to be the same, but you’ll just be married and wear rings. You don’t even have to wear the rings, if you don’t want to.”

“Scorp—”

“ _And_ Dad will be happy. Like really happy. So will Narcissa, I think her and Lucius have a bet going.”

Cursing himself for getting this involved with the Malfoy family, Severus resists the urge to put his face in his hands and scream.

“And, I approve,” Scorpius continues. “You know, in case you were worried about that.”

“I wasn’t.”

“Yeah, well, if you were.”

“Are you done?”

“One more thing,” Scorpius says. “Don’t you think it’s kind of silly that the correct term for your relationship with Dad is ‘ _boyfriends?’”_

Severus rolls his eyes as the boy continues to grin at him, his entire being much cheerier than Draco had been at that age. He hates to admit it, but the boy mentioned some good points supporting Draco’s side of the argument.

*

“We’re not having a ceremony.”

Draco’s head snaps towards him, attention moving instantly from the buttons of his shirt to Severus’ words.

“What?”

“When we get married,” Severus clarifies. “We aren’t having a ceremony, or a party, or some sort of big announcement. Just us.”

The younger man is next to him in an instant, arms wrapping around Severus’ neck as he leans up to kiss the man. After almost a week and a half of no touching, no speaking, the kiss sends a warm shiver up Severus’ spine, and he finds himself smiling softly against Draco’s mouth.

Like most endings to their arguments, Severus thinks perhaps it would’ve been easier to just surrender at the beginning.


End file.
